


Percy and his Puppy

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Dogboys & Doggirls, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Reyna and Nico are bros, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, dogboy!Nico, matchmaker!Clarisse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his twelfth birthday, Sally gives her son a puppy named Nico - a dogboy, because those are rather popular. Because she hates how lonely he is. Nico makes Percy happy. They become best friends all too soon, practically never seen without the other.</p><p>On his sixteenth birthday, Nico gives Percy his first kiss and his first boyfriend. Percy was pretty sure he couldn't be happier.</p><p>And on Percy's eighteenth birthday, Nico and Percy share their first time and Percy knows he will forever cherish that twelfth birthday that had made him meet the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy and his Puppy

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Percy and his Puppy || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Percy and his Puppy – The Best Present Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, dogboy, knotting, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Clarisse la Rue, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: When Percy turns twelve, his mother gives him the best present ever. A dogboy named Nico. They grow up to be the best and most inseparable friends. When Percy turns sixteen, Nico gives him the best present ever. His first kiss. When Percy turns eighteen, Nico gives Percy the best present ever. His virginity. Or: The story of a boy and his dog, just completely different...

Birthday fic for Percy, because I thought it'd be a nice fit for his birthday to write about his, well, birthday. *chuckles*

**Percy and his Puppy**

_The Best Present Ever_

Sally loved her son very dearly. Percy was the cutest and sweetest kid possible. Well, not according to his teachers, but what did they know? Sally and Percy have been through so much, how could she possibly hold it against him that he had problems?

There was just one thing that worried her. It worried her so very, very much. He didn't have any friends. She knew why. She knew he was being bullied and picked on for being slow, for his dyslexia and his ADHD. She knew he was lonely and she didn't know how to help. It broke her heart. All she wanted for her boy was to be happy and make friends.

It was day of his twelfth birthday and Sally was determined to help her son out. She stood in a petshop. Dogs were a boy's best friend, weren't they? And over the past few decades, special pets had come to be quite popular. Hybrids. Looking like humans, but with ears and tails and the characteristics of animals. She was absolutely not a fan of those. It was slavery, plain and simple. But if she bought one for her son, then Percy would get to make a truly loyal friend and one of those poor little things would get a good and proper home where they'd be treated like children and not like animals. So Sally Jackson made a choice that would forever change Percy's life.

/break\

Nico didn't like humans. A bad human had killed his mamma and the strange woman in the silvery dress had taken his sister from him and now he was all alone in the puppy-pound. He just wanted someone to cuddle and love him like his mamma had. All those people who came in were scary and creepy and weird and he really, really didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Hello there, darling. You're such a cutie", whispered a soft and tender voice.

When Nico looked up, he was sure to see an angel. The woman was pretty and looked kind, with brown curls framing her face and azure-blue eyes shining down at Nico. She looked nice.

"H—Hello, ma'am", mumbled Nico, all curled together to a ball.

"How old are you, sweetheart?", asked the woman worried.

"Ten, ma'am", replied Nico obediently.

Nico frowned as he watched the nice lady. She looked upset by this. Why? He knew he was a bit young to be sold already, but since he had no one else left, they didn't know what to do with him either. The nice lady left again and Nico felt oddly empty and hopeless. He didn't want to stay here, he wanted to find a home. He wanted his mamma back. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he knew better than to cry. Bianca had told him to be strong, so he would be strong.

"This one, please", said the nice lady as she returned with the owner.

Nico perked up. The nice lady would buy him? Really? Apparently. He was released and the nice lady smiled at him and offered her his hand. He knew that. His mamma used to hold his hand when they were going somewhere too. His tail wagged behind him in excitement as he followed her, holding her warm hand and letting her lead the way.

"My name is Sally", introduced the nice lady herself. "And you're a present for my son."

"Okay, ma'am", nodded Nico. "I'm Nico."

"Not ma'am, Sally", corrected Sally with amusement in her eyes. "And my son is a very lonely boy, so I want him to make a friend. I want for you and Percy to become friends."

Nico nodded again, biting his lower lip, cheeks flushed in excitement. He was going to get his very own owner. Percy. Percy was a funny name. Would Percy be funny? He hoped Percy would like him. Oh god. What if Percy didn't like him and he would disappoint the nice lady?

/break\

Percy loved and hated his birthday to equal parts. He loved it, because his mom usually had that day off to spend it with Percy and Percy didn't have to go to school either. It was just him and his mom, baking blue birthday cake and eating everything Percy loved and visiting the zoo. Percy loved animals. But he hated it because sometimes his mom would get sad, because she wanted him to celebrate his birthday like other kids. With other kids. There just was no one Percy wanted to spend time with. The kids at school were idiots and bullies, so why would he want to spend time with them? Besides, his mom was entirely enough, because she was the best mom possible.

"Percy, honey. Time to wake up", whispered Sally softly beside her son. "Happy birthday."

Instantly, Percy was up and sat straight in his bed, grinning broadly. His mom was kneeling next to the bed, offering him a kind and loving smile. He instantly jumped her and hugged her. Twelve. That was like nearly an adult, really. He wondered what kind of gift his mom had gotten him.

"Happy birthday, Master Percy!"

Percy blinked doe-eyed and stared over his mom's shoulder. His eyes widened comically at what he saw. A boy, nearly a head smaller than him, with wild, dark hair and even darker eyes, his skin a cool shade of dark-olive and his dog-ears and dog-tail as dark and messy as his real hair. A dogboy.

"Nico, I told you that regardless of what they taught you in this shelter, you are not to address us with those awful, awful titles", chided Sally and looked at the puppy. "It's just Percy."

Nico made a face, like he had just screwed up, averting his eyes to look on the ground. As though he felt unwanted. Like he was afraid that they didn't want him anymore because he had said something wrong. Percy knew that feeling. He hated that feeling. He hastily freed himself from his mother's hug and ran over to the boy to gather him up in a tight hug.

"Hello, Nico! I'm Percy and I'm sure we'll be great friends, right?", offered Percy to cheer him up.

The smile the dogboy offered him at that was blinding and amazing. This was officially the best birthday ever. The three of them baked together and ate together and Nico went with them to the zoo too. He was loud and energetic, once he got used to them, talking a lot. It was fun. He and Percy were basically on the same level of enthusiasm and Sally watched them fondly.

/break\

"Are you even trying, Jackson?", grunted Nico annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh—shut—up", panted Percy as he dodged another swing. "You got animal reflexes!"

"Yes. And you don't even have human reflexes, by the looks of it", snorted Nico.

Percy huffed and stuck his tongue out at his puppy. Nico had been with them for three years now and he and Percy truly were inseparable. It had taken Nico months to open up, to talk about his mother and what life at the shelter had been like and Percy had vowed to protect him from anything bad, because the puppy was cute and nice and they were friends. When Nico had learned about the bullies at school, he in return had vowed to protect Percy from anything bad, because the boy was pure and amazing and they were friends. The easiest solution had been to sign both of them up for self-defense classes. For the past two years now, both Percy and Nico had trained and learned how to fight. It had also been where Percy had made his first human friends, two girls named Clarisse and Reyna. They were amazing and strong and taught Percy and Nico probably more than the boys learned from the actual sensei. And while Clarisse soon became Percy's best friend, Reyna became Nico's. Nico was glad about it, about meeting humans who treated him like one of theirs and not like an animal. This whole life since coming to the Jacksons was entirely not what he had expected.

"Got you again, Jackson", smirked Nico wickedly as he had Percy pinned to the ground.

The smirk melted off his face when something else stirred in him. Something not related to victory. He was a dogboy, so his reflexes and agility easily beat that of a human. It wasn't a surprise that even though he and Percy had started training together, Nico was faster at adapting the moves. And normally, a sense of victorious glee would fill him whenever he managed to pin his human down to the ground (not that Percy didn't beat his ass often enough too). But something was different. Something felt odd. Percy's flushed cheeks, the sweat-covered skin, the way the fifteen-years old teen was panting beneath him, it stirred odd and primal instincts in Nico. Instincts he didn't understand. Like he had been hit in the face, he bolted off of Percy, staring at him confused.

"What was that, man?", asked Percy amused, staring at his friend.

"Maybe your puppy needs a walk", snorted Clarisse as she dodged Reyna.

All four of them knew that Clarisse was just making fun. Those three humans saw Nico as one of their own, they treated him with respect and as no less than a human. Nico still growled at her and straightened his clothes. He didn't know what was going on either, after all. He could hear Reyna snickering beside him, but when he turned to glare at her, she was in the middle of pinning Clarisse against the wall like she had absolutely no business with Nico whatsoever. That girl would be his death. Sighing, he felt his eyes being drawn back to Percy. Percy, who was just peeling his shirt off, muscles flexing and glistering with sweat. Nico was startled at the sudden urge to pin the boy down again and lick the sweat off. Shaking his head, he excused himself to go and take a shower.

/break\

"You're fourteen, it's only natural that you start to develop mating instincts."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Reyna", denied Nico agitated.

Nearly half a year had passed since the incident at the dojo. And it had only gotten worse since then. Nico kept staring at Percy, especially when Percy was in the act of getting changed. Whenever he got to pin Percy down, he felt so extremely excited and something else he couldn't name.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", snorted Reyna and rolled her eyes.

They were out together, eating ice-cream. Only the three of them – Reyna, Nico and Clarisse – because now that Percy went to high school, he actually made _friends_. When Nico wasn't with him, because Nico was not yet in high school. Just strangers who thought they were worthy of Nico's human. It made the dogboy growl. He hated it. Hated that Percy was away from him for so long, hated that Percy had other people in his life now. Reyna and Clarisse snickered.

"You keep growling, pup", huffed Clarisse, raising one eyebrow. "You always do that when 'your' human isn't with us. And honestly, we would have to be blind – or Percy – not to notice how much time you spend ogling Percy. Seriously, that boy is the picture-boy for obliviousness."

"What are we even doing here?", interrupted Nico, glowering. "You two spend so much time at this ice-cream parlor, I doubt all the training in the world will help you keeping off the pounds."

Now it was the girls' turn to growl at him. Nico smirked, licking on his mint chocolate-chip ice. Reyna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before turning toward the counter. Dark-brown eyes followed her line of sight and Nico was still none the wiser. A blonde pretty-boy with electric blue eyes stood there, the one who had given them their ice-cream too. Not even comparable to Percy's level of pretty, of course. No one compared to the green-eyed, messy-haired, sun-kissed beauty, filled with all things mischievous and sassy. Everything about Percy was amazing.

"Who is that?", asked Nico after a while without any explanation.

"Jason Grace", replied Reyna, sipping her milkshake. "We were best friends in kindergarten and elementary school, but then he moved away for middle school to live with his father and sister. He moved back and we're in the same class now. We... were best friends, but now..."

"Now Rey here is maddeningly in love with blondie", huffed Clarisse with a teasing smirk.

Nico frowned confused and looked at his best friend. The Latina was uncharacteristically flustered. Love? Was... that really it? Was that the thing that made him so flustered around Percy?

"How do you know you're in love?", blurted the dogboy out.

Reyna smirked, the blush dying down. "You feel weird, but good weird, when you're around that person. Like you can do everything, like you want to do everything. They make you happy, just by being there. They make your heart speed up and your brain slow down."

"And... how do you... tell someone that you love them?", asked Nico softly, confused.

Reyna licked her lips, blush returning full-force as her eyes darted over to the handsome blonde. Taking a deep breath she stood to walk over to the counter. "Like this. Watch me, di Angelo."

Nico frowned, floppy ears half-erect as he observed his best friend. She looked nervous and he could hear her heartbeat. But she still walked over to the counter, talking to the boy until the boy's face matched hers in color. The blonde had a dopey and slightly dumb grin on his face by the time she left – and she, she had never looked happier. Nico liked that look on her. Reyna was a good person, she deserved to be happy. Nico tilted his head as he stared at her a bit closer.

"And that is how you get yourself a boyfriend", declared Reyna with a pleased grin.

"Really? That easily?", questioned Clarisse, raising one eyebrow. "I would have thought that your blonde Mister Oblivious, second only to Percy Jackson, would take more convincing..."

"Well, apparently he had been crushing on me since his return", giggled Reyna uncharacteristically.

Nico grunted and frowned. He would have to observe this more closely. This relationship-thing. He knew that Clarisse has had a boyfriend for a few weeks now, some guy named Chris. She was more balance since then. Happier. Would this Jason have the same effect on Reyna?

/break\

That night, after Nico came home from his afternoon with Reyna and Clarisse, Nico found himself where he always was in the evening. Laying curled together on Percy's bed, around Percy as Percy used his side as pillow, arms crossed on top of Nico, head resting on them.

"So, how was your day with our girls?", asked Percy, looking at the dogboy.

"Good", grunted Nico, staring up at Percy. "Reyna has a boyfriend now, apparently."

"Huh. Cool. Wait, who?", asked Percy confused, reaching out to pat Nico between the ears.

"Jason something", muttered Nico, pushing his head against the hand. "Blonde dude. Goes to your class, apparently. Let's talk about you. How was _your_ day, Perce?"

"Awesome", grinned Percy broadly. "Rach, Annie and I were in the new Marvel movie. It was totally awesome. We had a lot of fun. I would have loved for you to come along, you know."

Nico huffed and glowered, averting his eyes. He _hated_ Rachel and Annabeth. Both were pretty girls who spend entirely too much time with his Percy. And apparently Percy had noticed at the very least that, so he tried not to include Nico when he did something with his 'school friends'. Percy just thought that Nico didn't get along with them and he accepted that. Not everyone got along with everyone and Percy was okay with that. He regretted it that Nico couldn't be with him then, because Nico was his favorite person to spend time with, but he was also so very happy to finally have friends, so he also wanted to spend time with his new friends.

"You'll... You'll still be there on my birthday though, right?", asked Percy unsure.

"Have I ever missed even a single minute of your birthday, idiot?", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll be there. You need a guard-dog, after all."

He growled playfully and flashed his eyes golden at Percy. Percy grinned happily.

/break\

Percy was really looking forward to his sixteenth birthday. For the first time, it would be a really large party, the kind Sally had always wanted for her son. They were in the kitchen, preparing food and cake for the party. Percy, Nico, Sally and Percy's new stepfather Paul. Paul was great, he was a teacher at Percy's high school and had met Sally on a parent-teacher night. They had hit it off right away and started going out for coffee and lunch soon after. A year later, they had gotten married and now Percy finally had the father he deserved and Sally had the husband she deserved. He was a kind and nice guy who treated them right, finally.

"So, Percy...", started Paul casually as he prepared a salad for the big barbeque they had planned. "Your friends are coming, all of them, right? And I was wondering, since most of your friends are, well, female, I thought... Is there a... special friend coming too?"

Percy frowned confused. "Nico's the most special friend I got. I mean, he's a dogboy, after all."

Sally laughed amused, looking at her innocent son fondly. "A girlfriend is what he meant, right?"

Paul sighed and nodded. "Yes. A girlfriend. You always talk so fondly of Clarisse, Reyna, Annabeth and Rachel. I was wondering if one of them is... more than just a friend..."

Nico growled beneath his breath as he continued to prepare the steaks. He loathed that question. Percy was not allowed to have a girlfriend. No girl could just waltz in and get between Nico and his human. He hated the mere idea of that. Because over the past weeks, Nico had come to terms that he may be in love with Percy, because he always thought about Percy and Percy made him feel happy and content and dumb. He was in love with his human.

"Oh", grunted Percy with a frown, looking up at his stepfather. "Clarisse will bring her boyfriend Chris and Reyna will bring her boyfriend Jason. And Annie and Rach are just... friends..."

"Just friends, mh?", grunted Paul with a teasing note, patting Percy's back.

Percy blushed brightly, his heart beating in his throat. Today, he was turning sixteen and when he had woken up, just to be greeted by Nico who had just come out of the bathroom, all only wrapped in a towel, well-defined muscles from their shared years of training, it had been a very nice greeting to his new year of life. He had come to realize this months ago, that he liked the male body way more than the female. It had become more apparent when he had joined the school's swim-team and found himself surrounded by nearly naked guys. He had been thinking about what this meant for the past months now and came to terms with being gay. He just hadn't told anyone yet.

"I... don't... I'm not...", started Percy, biting his lower lips. "Interested in... having a girlfriend."

"Ah, that is okay, my boy. Some take a little longer to... develop an interest", assured Paul.

"No. I mean, I don't want a _girl_ friend", mumbled Percy embarrassed. "I want a... _boy_ friend..."

It was eerily silent. Percy grew even more nervous, heart hammering in his chest. And then his mother leaned in and kissed his cheek, offering him a loving and understanding smile.

"It's okay, Percy", whispered Sally softly. "Whoever makes you happy, mh?"

Percy heaved a relieved sigh and returned her smile weakly. Paul too looked at him with understanding. Now to the last person, the one who made him most nervous. Nico. Nico, the loyal best friend he has had for so many years. Nico, the dogboy who protected him and trained with him and had been his first best friend. Nico, who had this amazing body he had gained over the past years. Nico, who had this wicked smirk that always did things to Percy. Nico, who had this adorable lost puppy look when he didn't understand something. Nico, who was so warm and comfortable when they would cuddle in Percy's bed like they had done for years, but that now meant something else entirely to Percy. Nico, who he had the biggest crush ever on.

"You like... boys?", asked Nico surprised, throwing a sideways glance at Percy. Percy nodded stiffly and closed his eyes, unsure what to expect. "Oh. Okay. Uhm... Good for you."

Percy sighed in relief once again. A small smile tugged on his lips as they continued cooking.

/break\

Nico kept glancing at Percy throughout the evening. Percy was sitting together with Rachel, Annabeth and Grover, laughing and talking. Nico was sitting a bit off, with Reyna and Jason.

"So, Percy officially came out today", stated Reyna simply, sipping her coke.

"Yeah. First to his parents and me this morning", replied Nico gruffly.

"I for my part always knew that", huffed Jason. "I mean, I share a locker room with the guy and he is really bad at being subtle. Like, seriously bad. He keeps glancing around. Not really in a too... intense way, just looking. And I don't think the others really noticed."

Nico growled, causing Jason to jump half a foot and Reyna laughed, resting one hand on Jason's back. "Calm down. Nico does that occasionally, especially when Percy is involved."

"Sorry. Just never been around... uh... someone like you", admitted Jason embarrassed.

"Well, at least you didn't say 'something'", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

"No way, man", huffed Jason, punching Nico's shoulder. "You're a really cool dude. It's just... weird, a bit, for me, the whole... wagging-tail and growling thing, you know."

Reyna chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek, turning them a brilliant red. She loved how she could fluster him so easily. Nico loved how happy Jason made his best friend and how pretty damn cool Jason was around him too. Things were good for them. Would it be the same for Nico and Percy, if Percy was his boyfriend? His eyes flittered over to Percy.

"Go and talk to him", ordered Reyna and nudged him.

He growled again, but he stood and left the couple. Grover was okay. Grover was a nature-lover and a kind and easily scared guy. Nico still wasn't really fond of Rachel and Annabeth just yet, even though he now knew that Percy was gay. But They were hanging off of Percy from either side, laughing at something he had said. Nico glared darkly. Grover waved at him and patted him on the back. Nico nodded in recognition before sitting down on the ground, between Percy's legs. He liked resting his head against Percy's leg, with Percy running his fingers through Nico's hair.

"Where are Clarisse and Chris?", asked Percy curiously, fingers finding Nico's fluffy ears.

Nico made that deep, content sound, the one Percy called purring, which Nico denied because he was a proud dog and not some little fluffy kitten. Percy was looking around the living room. They had eaten together with Percy's parents and after the barbeque, Percy's parents went out to see a show on the Broadway. The teens had moved into the living room since then.

"Outside. Getting 'fresh air'", replied Rachel with a giggle. "We all know that means making out!"

"Oh. Really?", asked Percy surprised and innocently.

"You're so sweet", chuckled Annabeth and ruffled his hair. "The poor guy who's going to suffer blue-balls at your innocent obliviousness. Speaking of... is there _any_ guy you have in mind?"

Nico gritted his teeth as he watched Percy blush. He _hated_ this. He hated Percy blushing at this question, because that meant there was a boy. What if Percy got a boyfriend? How would Nico handle this? He had been so angry about Annabeth and Rachel already, what would he do if Percy actually got a boyfriend? This irrational anger and those impulses were driving him crazy. It became harder and harder to control his inner beast. All he wanted was Percy, his Percy.

"I'll go outside for a bit", muttered Nico and stood to leave.

Outside, he found Chris and Clarisse, sitting on the veranda and kissing. He huffed and rolled his eyes. What would he do if he found Percy sitting with someone like that, kissing. He kicked a stone and went to sit on the swing under the apple tree. Percy and Nico used to play here all the time.

"What's with grumpy over there?", asked Chris as the couple broke for air.

"He's just madly in love with Percy", shrugged Clarisse and stood, looking over at Nico. "Why don't you go inside, get us something to drink? I'll join you in a minute, Chris."

She kissed his cheek for a last time before he left to get inside. Clarisse stepped up to Nico, giving the boy on the swing a push. Nico huffed. He wasn't a little child. He still swung his legs some.

"Is it really that pathetically obvious?", whispered Nico, hanging his head.

"It's not pathetic", replied Clarisse, unusually softly. "I was in love with Chris for like a year before... I have this best friend, she goes to my class, her name is Silena. She's a girly girl. The girliest girl possible, actually. A Barbie. But she knows stuff about... feelings. She helped me."

"Care to introduce me to her?", muttered Nico with a glare.

Clarisse chuckled amused. "I can just tell you what she told me."

"Okay. Dish out the advise, oh great and knowledgeable Clarisse", requested Nico softly.

"Kiss him", answered Clarisse simply. "Kiss him and if he kisses back, he likes you. It's sometimes hard to find the right words and sure, you can spend an hour stuttering around and stammering embarrassing nonsense, or you just grab him and kiss him and see what he feels."

It sounded oddly simple and yet still like the most complicated thing Nico could picture. Clarisse gave him another push before she went back inside. He kept swinging alone for a little while, staring up at the full moon, until the door opened and someone came outside.

"Hey. You've been out here for like an hour", whispered Percy, suddenly standing next to him.

"Mh. It's loud inside. Sensitive ears and all", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

"Right", nodded Percy, caressing Nico's curls. "And... something else? I mean, you've been really weird all day. You're not... as mean to Annie and Rach as you normally are – not that I'm complaining, I'm glad about this. It's still kind of weird. And... just generally... everything..."

Nico took a shaky breath and got off the swing. Percy stared at him confused and a bit surprised.

"I... No. Not the stammering", muttered Nico after a moment, shaking his head.

He stepped up to Percy and Percy tilted his head. Nico laid one hand in the nape of Percy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His tail was wagging in excitement as Nico took in the scent and taste of the boy he loved. Percy's hands were laying against Nico's chest and for a moment, Nico feared Percy would push him away, but instead, he just clawed his fingers into Nico's shirt and held him close as though he was afraid Nico would pull away. Nico's arms slipped down to lay around Percy's waist, holding him tighter. His tail was wagging even more, even happier.

"I... you... why did you kiss me?", asked Percy softly as they broke apart again.

"Because I love you and when you said you're gay this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about you bringing a boy home and the thought of you bringing a boy home hurts even more than the thought of you hooking up with Rachel or Annabeth, so I just... I just... I want you to be mine", whispered Nico awkwardly, resting his forehead against Percy's. "I want you to be mine."

"Like... a... boyfriend?", asked Percy, lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Like a boyfriend", confirmed Nico, blushing a bit as he stared at Percy's mouth.

Then a smile lit up Percy's whole face and he dove in for another kiss. "Best. Present. Ever!"

Nico grunted at the force of Percy. He laid his arms around Percy again and just held the other boy while they kissed. Percy was his, officially now. His Percy. His tail started wagging again.

/break\

Things had been a little awkward at first, because Nico was living with them. Paul was very strict about keeping the doors open and making sure the boys weren't left alone out of hearing distance. Over the following months, things got easier though. Nico and Percy were happy. They went on cheesy dates, laid together in the grass to watch the stars, shared everything. Their feelings toward each other strengthened until they were maddeningly in love with each other and truly and utterly inseparable. The thing was just that they hadn't done anything more than over-clothes touching.

But tonight was the night. Percy was turning eighteen and Sally and Paul had promised that after birthday cake in the afternoon, they would leave to spend the weekend at Paul's sister's, because Paul had a big family reunion coming up tomorrow. Which meant they'd have a big party.

It also meant Nico and Percy would have the apartment for themselves the whole weekend. Nico had planned everything with Reyna and Clarisse, that he'd seduce Percy and that the girls would keep everyone away from Percy for the time so the boy couldn't be distracted.

All those thoughts were crossing Nico's mind as he sat on the couch, with Percy on his lap. Nico had cooked tonight, all Italian buffet. Now he was just relaxing, with his boyfriend sitting comfortably on his lap. Next to them were Annabeth and her girlfriend. A catgirl named Piper, who she had met on a trip to the Grand Canyon, together with Piper's friend Leo the puppy, who was sitting on Nico's other side. Leo and Percy had nearly instantly hit it off, they were best friends by now, both equally jumpy and hyperactive and Nico knew there had been a time he would have been jealous of that, but by now, Percy and he had been dating for two years and he knew he was Percy's world just as much as Percy was his. Nico buried his nose in Percy's neck, listening with only half an ear as Percy was talking to Annabeth and Leo about something or another.

"No way", laughed Annabeth, leaning her head against Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah. Leo exploded the whole chemistry room", snickered Piper, licking Annabeth's cheek.

Her fluffy brown tail was curled around Annabeth's waist. Apparently, Piper's mother had been a catwoman, while her father was some famous actor. She was a gorgeous catgirl, really. And still, it made Nico happy to see Annabeth in a relationship. Somehow, he had still seen her as a threat even after Percy and Nico had gotten together. Clarisse and Clarisse were playing ping pong against Reyna and Jason, Grover and Rachel cheering loud and making Nico drown out the conversation happening around him, because it was just too loud. Closing his eyes, he kissed Percy's shoulder.

"So, having a dogboy as a boyfriend, how is it?", inquired Leo cheekily as he observed them. "I mean, he really is loyal and following you around like a puppy. It's literally puppy-love."

Shut up, lion cub!", hissed Percy embarrassed, hitting the Latino upside the head.

Leo snickered. He always knew how to embarrass Percy. Nico rolled his eyes at the two and concentrated on Percy's neck again, kissing and nibbling it. If it would go according to Nico, then everyone else would leave the house so he could go on and seduce his boyfriend.

/break\

Percy was sleepy and drowsy by the time his friends left again. He knew other kids turning eighteen and having the house all to themselves may somehow smuggle alcohol in and party all night, but he just wasn't that kind of person. They had played games and talked and eaten until like ten or so and then his friends slowly left, one by one. It was always rather exhausting for Percy when he had all those people around all day long and he had gotten up so early today to unwrap his presents and eat a giant breakfast with his parents and his Nico. It had been an exhausting day.

"Is everyone gone?", mumbled Percy against Nico's chest.

The dogboy was carrying Percy upstairs, smiling down at him amused. "Yeah. It's just us."

Percy hummed contently and snuggled closed to his boyfriend. He frowned confused when they entered his bedroom. There were blue-dyed rose-pedals all over the bed and lit candles set around the bed, together with a bottle of something. The frown turned into a flustered expression. He had been talking to Leo and Annabeth for months now about this. How just seeing Nico sweaty so often – they still trained together and by now Nico was at high school too so Percy got to see him when Nico had a basketball game – it made him horny. He was only a teenage boy in love too, after all. But he had no idea how thins worked. Annabeth had given him The Talk, which had been the most awkward conversation ever, but now Percy knew how things worked. At least between two boys. He wasn't sure how things were with a dogboy. And he was afraid that Nico just wasn't ready yet. The way things looked, Nico was more than ready. Blushing, Percy buried his face in the crook of Nico's neck as Nico reached the bed. The dogboy sat down on the bed, with Percy still cradled close to his chest, kissing the top of Percy's head. Percy didn't let go of Nico though.

"Are you... Is this too much?", asked Nico afraid. "This is too much. I'm being pushy. I'm so sorry. I should have talked to _you_ first. I thought this was a romantic gesture and today is your birthday _and_ our two years anniversary and I thought it was perfect. Please, say something, _anything_."

"This is perfect", whispered Percy, looking up at Nico from beneath his lashes and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, Nick. I've... god, I wanted to do this for a while now. I just... felt awkward..."

Nico snorted amused, eyes sparkling. "Me too. Okay. So... You and me, sex? Yes?"

Percy grinned a bit, tilting his head as he laid his arms around Nico's neck. "Yes. But, uh, do you... know how? I mean, Annie explained this stuff to me, but..."

"Annabeth... explained sex to you?", laughed Nico, shaking his head. "I would have liked to see that conversation. Okay. So, uhm... I mean, I know how it... works, but I think..."

"Yeah?", asked Percy, raising one eyebrow as he got more comfortable.

"I have instincts", whispered Nico embarrassed, staring down at his hands. "I mean, I've had them since I was fourteen. And since we got together, they've gotten... worse... and..."

"What... kind of instincts?", inquired Percy confused, leaning back against the headboard.

"H—Having you... pinned down beneath me when we train, it just... it makes me want to do things to you and it's gotten harder ever since you became my boyfriend and the past months in particular were pretty much impossible", admitted Nico awkwardly. "I'm good at controlling myself, but I don't think I'll be as good when we're actually... doing... it..."

"Okay", nodded Percy with a frown and grabbed the hem of Nico's shirt. "Sounds good. I mean, instincts mean that you subconsciously know what to do. I like the idea of you knowing what the heck we're doing, because I am still feeling just _so_ lost. But please stop looking like a lost puppy. As adorable as it is, it also makes me really, really nervous, because... well, it means we're both lost."

Nico laughed and helped Percy getting him out of his shirt. "Fair point. So... it won't bother you?"

"What? When you go all feral on me like you do when we train?", asked Percy teasingly. "I mean, you're not the only one affected when we train, you know that, right? You're hot. Especially when you go all feral and growly and bossy. So bring it on, puppy dog."

Nico growled playfully and grasped Percy's shirt with his teeth, pulling it off. They kissed heatedly while fighting with the buttons and zippers on their pants. After like fifteen minutes of fighting and kissing, they finally got their pants off, both short of breath and more than aroused. They stood to shrug out of their boxers, because both seemed too incapable of doing that while laying. Nico's ears were erect as he stared at his lover's naked body. He could finally let his instincts take over. His eyes darkened as he grabbed Percy by the waist and pulled him into another kiss, nibbling on Percy's lower lip before claiming his mouth with his tongue. As they parted again, Nico threw Percy onto the bed, causing the human to yelp in surprise. He laughed softly as he found himself on the bed. Nico grabbed him again and adjusted him to sit on all four. Craning his neck, Percy grinned cheekily over his shoulder at his lover. Wiggling his ass playfully, Percy winked at his boyfriend. Nico growled and bit his ass-cheek. Yelping loudly, Percy jumped some and glared.

"If you tease me, I tease you", growled Nico and grabbed the lube. "Now hold still."

Percy nodded and bit his lips hard, nervously. He could hear the popping of the lid. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited. He yelped as he felt Nico's teasing touch against his hole. The dogboy pushed one finger in slowly, cautiously. Percy relaxed as he realized that it was okay. Somehow, he had expected some kind of great pain or awkwardness. Nico wiggled his finger before slowly slipping another one in. Percy relaxed, leaning back into the touch. Nico pushed in deeper.

"Good boy", growled Nico, kissing Percy's cheeks and lower back. "Another?"

Percy nodded hastily. Nico added another finger. He smirked as he watched Percy unfold in front of him. All too soon, Percy was a moaning mess as Nico brushed something inside the boy. The dogboy could feel lust taking over and he pulled out, taking a deep breath as he grasped Percy's hips again. He wanted him now. His Percy. The Percy he had wanted for so many years now. His free hand lubed his dick up before properly holding onto Percy's waist with both hands.

"You good?", asked Nico with a frown as he lined himself up with Percy's gaping hole.

"Sure. If you are, puppy dog", huffed Percy, wiggling his ass again and blushing.

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. For how easy Percy was to fluster when something was new, he could be just as cheeky once he got used to a situation or was comfortable with something. Tightening his grip some, he eased his way in. It was tight. Way tighter than his own hold on his dick had ever been when he jerked off. And warm and kind of like home. He growled as he started moving, fast and hard, encouraged by the moans and groans from his mate. In no time, he was rutting the human beneath him like his life depended on it. Like both their lives depended on it. He felt himself slowly swelling up, so he thrust even deeper. It took all his self-control to loosen one hand off of Percy's waist to grasp the boy's cock and start jerking him off. He kept trailing kisses down Percy's spine while fucking him hard. The sounds turned sweeter and more desperate the closer Percy got to his own orgasm. Nico bit Percy's shoulder and growled, this time more playfully. It was enough to make Percy come, staining the sheets with his seed. Percy collapsed in his grip, but that didn't stop Nico. He felt his knot swelling, wondering for a split-second if he should have warned his boyfriend about that, but then again, it may have scared Percy off. The boy moaned loudly as the base of Nico's dick swelled up just inside the ring of muscles. Nico howled loud enough to cause the neighboring dogs to answer as he ejaculated deep inside his mate.

"Was... that... normal...?", panted Percy as they collapsed side-way.

"For... dogs, yes", nodded Nico embarrassed, pulling Percy closely. "Uh, sorry about that. We're kinda... stuck for... uh... maybe half an hour or something like that?"

Percy frowned, contemplating if this bothered him. But in a way, he enjoyed being linked to his lover like this, so he shrugged and snuggled up to Nico's warmth while the dogboy kept licking and kissing his neck. Closing his eyes, he smiled broadly. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

Well no, not really. The day he had first met Nico, that would forever stay the best birthday possible, because without it, today would have never happened. He wondered if his mother would have ever anticipated for this outcome when she had gotten Percy his puppy. He laughed softly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
